<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wall Covered in Roses by Inkstained_Dreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102522">A Wall Covered in Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkstained_Dreamer/pseuds/Inkstained_Dreamer'>Inkstained_Dreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friendship, Cute Kids, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Fëanorian Week 2021, Gen, Getting Lost, Name-Calling, Prompt: Childhood, Tirion, Valinor, but it's name-calling with love, everyone is happy for once, having fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkstained_Dreamer/pseuds/Inkstained_Dreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyelkormo and Huan get lost, but things turn out all right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aredhel &amp; Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Background Russingon - Relationship, Celegorm | Turcafinwë &amp; Huan, Celegorm | Turcafinwë &amp; Maedhros | Maitimo, Maedhros | Maitimo &amp; Nerdanel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wall Covered in Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a cute little story for my first Fëanorian Week! It was great fun to write, so I hope you enjoy!!<br/>(If you didn't check the tags, the prompt I chose was "childhood.")</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nerdanel gives a long-suffering sigh and puts her hands on her hips. “Maitimo,” she says firmly, “Let your brother come with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelkormo sticks his tongue out from behind the safety of his mother’s legs. Huan, sitting beside him, sticks out his tongue too. Maitimo glares at them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Amya-a-a,” he protests, “I’m going to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finno</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I can’t bring Tyelko! He’ll ruin everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will not!” Tyelkormo interjects angrily, stomping his foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will too!” Maitimo shoots back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boys!” Nerdanel half-shouts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maitimo subsides into sullen silence. Tyelko renews his grip on his mother’s pant leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maitimo,” she says, gentler this time but still exasperated, “Atya’s in the forge, I’ve got a sculpting class to teach, and we can’t leave Tyelko by himself. It’s just a few hours, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then leave him with Macalaurë,” Maitimo grouses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nerdanel rubs her forehead. “You know he’s working today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>working</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he just sits and plays music like he always does, Amya!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nerdanel peers up at the ornate hourglass and shakes her head. “Shi--oh sweet Valar, I have to go, I’m already late. Maitimo, take care of your brother, Tyelko, don’t antagonize anyone and don’t eat dirt or anything else you find on the ground. I’ll see you both in a few hours. Say hello to your cousin for me!” She plants quick kisses on both their foreheads and runs out the door, her canvas bag of tools bouncing on her hip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maitimo scowls down at Tyelko and begins moving toward the door.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amya says you have to take me,” Tyelkormo announces, following.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what Amya said, papaya-face. Let’s go. I won’t be late because of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I take Huan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maitimo groans. “Fine. But don’t let him pee on anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even Uncle Nolofinwë?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maitimo grimaces, remembering the last time he took Tyelkormo with him on an excursion. “Most definitely not Uncle Nolo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!” Tyelko says, wrapping one arm around Huan’s neck and jamming his hand into his brother’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are your fingers sticky?” Maitimo inquires disgustedly as they walk down the shady boulevard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jelly,” Tyelkormo replies. “Oh, and Huan drooled on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maitimo drops the hand with a muttered curse. “Haven’t you ever heard of washing up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelko grins up at his big brother. “Didn’t wanna.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re feral, you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” says Tyelkormo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You even know what feral means?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maitimo snorts. “What’s it mean, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelko pokes his tongue out. “Not gonna tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you big heron!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you not to call me that!” Maitimo snaps, swiping at Tyelko’s shoulder. He dances behind Huan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maitimo’s a heron, a big old heron with a skinny neck like a slurpy-straw!” Tyelkormo hollers, dodging out of his brother’s reach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, you jammy-fingered little barbarian!” Maitimo yells back and dives for him. Tyelko screeches with laughter and sprints up the avenue, Huan bounding beside him. They weave through the legs of passers-by, who alternately smile or reprimand. Maitimo has to slow down to apologize, smiling his best princely smile. Tyelkormo only runs faster, blossoms from the trees fluttering down and falling into his hair. Warm air whistles past his face like a caress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelko is getting out of breath. He slows to a walk, panting like Huan, and looks behind him for a glimpse of red hair or a flash of Maitimo’s pale green tunic. But the street behind him is empty and still. The only sounds are his breathing and the gurgle of a nearby fountain. Even the calls of the vendors that mill on the larger avenues have faded away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Tyelko says to Huan in Dog, looking around at the unfamiliar facades looming over them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, buddy,” Huan replies, his drool leaving dark splotches on the sidewalk. “But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> smell water, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that I’m thirsty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelkormo gives Huan’s ears an affectionate scratch. “Yeah, me too. I’m real, real, </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> thirsty. We’ll go get a drink and then we can explore!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With their morale boosted and their senses pricked, Tyelko and Huan head across the street to seek out the fountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And immediately encounter a problem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fountain is in a garden. And the garden is surrounded by a white wall covered in climbing roses and bougainvillea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we going to do, Huan?” Tyelko asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If dogs could shrug, Huan would’ve. But dogs cannot shrug , so he makes do with sitting down and licking his left foreleg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could try to jump it,” he suggests after a moment of deep thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too tall,” Tyelkormo sighs, sitting down beside him and then immediately jumping up again. “But that’s okay, because I know what we’re gonna do now! Huan, go stand right at the edge of the wall, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, bud,” Huan says, positioning himself at the base of the obstacle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelko scrambles onto his broad back, tangling his hands in the flowers to hold himself upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Huan inquires casually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Climbing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, but how am I going to get up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelkormo begins pulling himself up the wall and almost immediately shrieks and falls back down, his hands and knees dripping blood. He topples off Huan’s back and lands firmly on the sidewalk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huan licks the tears from his round cheek and nuzzles his hands comfortingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid roses with their stupid thorns,” he says, barking at the wall a few times. “I’ll show them who’s boss!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those roses are. . .are </span>
  <em>
    <span>morons</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he sniffles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re damn right!” Huan encourages, and Tyelkormo smiles because he might be wounded, thirsty, and tired, but at least he can use the forbidden Bad Words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What follows is approximately twenty minutes of fruitless attempts to scale the wall. Before long, Tyelko’s knees are scraped, his hands are covered with thorn scratches, and he and Huan both have leaves and petals stuck in their hair (or fur). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hate to break it to you, buddy,” Huan pants, flopping down on the stone walk, “But I’m not sure we can do this. Maybe we should just go find water somewhere else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelko shook his head vehemently. “Nu-uh! I’m not a quitter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Discretion is sometimes the better part of valor, Tyelko.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelkormo put his hands on his hips and sighed, unconsciously echoing his mother. “Well, I think that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Quitting isn’t brave. Ever. Atya said so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huan leveled Tyelko with his calm amber gaze. “Do you think Atya’s always right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna talk about this anymore, it’s boring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelkormo launched himself at the wall with renewed vigor, scrambling up the tangled vines. His fingers touched the top, but as he began to hoist himself up,  an old, malicious, woody thorn dug into his palm. He shrieked and lost his grip, dangling from one hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buddy!” Huan barked from below, dancing in place. “I’ll catch you, buddy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Tyelko was having none of it. He grabbed for the top again. He would get over this wall if it killed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small, sweaty hand closed over his and pulled. He found himself lying down, his stomach pressed against the flat top of the wall, his legs dangling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” said a girl about his own age. She was perched in the crotch of a tree slightly above the wall. Damp brown hair hung down over her shoulders. She was dressed all in white and pale grey. Her feet were bare, toes curled around the tree branch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” said Tyelkormo, pulling his legs up and righting himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>stealer?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the girl asked, narrowing her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelko sniffed disdainfully. “No. ‘Course not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why were you climbing into my garden?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelkormo crossed his arms. “I’m thirsty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged. “Okay. I’ll believe you. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She pointed one finger at him threateningly and bared her teeth. “But if you do even one bad thing, I’ll make you regret it. Hear me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear you,” said Tyelkormo, slightly disconcerted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl relaxed. “My name’s Írissë. What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Tyelko. Can I come in now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned and jumped down from her tree. “Yeah. I’ll open the gate for your dog if you let me pet him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelko slithered down from his vantage point and followed her across the vivid green grass. A butterfly fluttered by his head. Standing on her tiptoes, Írissë unlatched an ornate iron gate, and Huan ambled inside. She extended one hand for him to sniff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he friendly? Can I pet him?” she asked eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s friendly,” Tyelko said, and Írissë immediately began rubbing Huan’s ears. He grunted in pleasure and proceeded to slobber on her shirt. She giggled and then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Tyelkormo decided that he liked this Írissë girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a dog?” he asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pouted. “No. We’ve got four cats--they’re my brother’s, really, but they like me--and Amya and Atya say no more pets, our house is loud enough as it is. But I want a dog real bad. You’re lucky, even if you are a booboo-head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a booboo-head!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Írissë laughed wickedly and untangled herself from Huan to push Tyelko down into the grass. “Yes you are! You were trying to climb a big old thorny wall when there was a gate right in front of you! You made me think you were a </span>
  <em>
    <span>stealer!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelko grabbed her shirt and shoved her away. “You’re the booboo-head! You could’ve helped me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She latched her arms around his neck and pressed him into the dirt, giggling. “Booboo-head! Banana-face!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelkormo spit mud out of his mouth and scrabbled for purchase on her shirt. “Shut up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They wrestle for a few minutes longer, until, dirty and grass-stained, they flop onto their backs. The leaves of the trees above them rustle in the soft breeze, sending patterns of dappled light over them both. Huan sighs contentedly and licks Tyelko’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want some water now?” Írissë asks, rolling over onto her side and propping herself up on one elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Tyelkormo says, and they walk to the edge of the fountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t drink from the pool part,” Írissë advises as Tyelko lowers his hands into it, “That’s the fish-water. Drink where it comes out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not scared of fish-water,” Tyelkormo declares, but he drinks from the spout anyways, and cups water in his hands for Huan. Írissë watches, dangling her bare feet in the fountain. Orange and red fish nibble at her toes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel this,” she says, giggling, and Tyelko shucks off his shoes and sits beside her. The fish bump against his feet, slick and light as air in the sparkling water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you wanna do now?” Írissë asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelkormo shrugs. “I don’t know. Just sitting here is fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hurt your hands,” she says, pointing at the cuts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was because of your awful roses!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Írissë giggles and shoves him lightly. “You shouldn’t’ve climbed the wall, then!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> shouldn’t’ve put thorns all over it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Írissë grins and pushes him again. Hard. Tyelkormo’s hand slips on the wet stone and, flailing, both children tumble into the fountain. Huan leaps in after them with a resounding bark of joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a long while, everything is water and wet hair and laughter and skin sliding against smooth stone. Írissë shrieks with laughter and splashes Tyelko. Huan leaps on top of them both, pressing them underwater. Tyelkormo opens his eyes wide and smiles at the astonished fish. Írissë waves at him, silver bubbles trailing from her nose. Her eyes are crinkled in a smile, and her hair drifts around her head in a cloud. Her white clothes billow, patterned with light. Tyelko thinks that he’s never seen anyone so beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has a vague impression that someone is yelling, and then an arm plunges into the water and pulls him back to the world of air and trees and grass. He comes up coughing and choking on water, blinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By Varda’s luminous tits, Tyelko, what were you </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Maitimo exclaims, pulling his little brother close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were just playing!” Tyelkormo explains. He doesn’t know why, but he kind of feels like crying. He doesn’t want Maitimo to be angry. He doesn’t want to get in trouble with Amya or Atya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maitimo sets him down on the rim of the fountain and brushes Tyelko’s wet hair behind his ears. His face is very pale, freckles standing out like flecks of blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was worried, Tyelko,” he says quietly. “Really worried. Don’t run away like that again, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelkormo pats his brother’s hand reassuringly. “I won’t. And you didn’t need to worry. I’m an explorer, and explorers go places all the time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maitimo laughs. “You certainly are an explorer. To think, Finno and I traipsed all over the city calling your name and then where do we find you? In his own back garden.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Tyelko says, popping to his feet. He can see Finno now, the gold ribbons in his hair glinting. He’s using his sleeve to wipe Írissë’s face, but when Tyelko speaks he turns his head and smiles at him in his radiant way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tyelko! Don’t tell me you didn’t know this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> fountain you were playing in!” he says, in a tone of mock astonishment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelko turns to Írissë, his face contorted with mystification. “Then what are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sticks out her tongue. “I live here, dum-dum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelko turns to appeal to Maitimo for help, but his brother has collapsed to the grass and is howling with laughter, Huan sniffing him anxiously. Findékano is giggling too. Even Írissë is grinning widely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>anybody</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me what’s going on?!” Tyelko shouts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maitimo manages to raise himself from the ground and swallow his laughter. His cheeks are tinged pink. “Tyelko, she’s our cousin. Írissë is Finno’s sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelkormo turns to Írissë, incredulity written all over his face. “Wait, seriously?! I have a whole entire cousin I even didn’t know about?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snorts and brushes a lock of wet hair out of her face. “You bet, you whole entire booboo-head. Now close your mouth, you’ll catch bugs if you go around with it hanging open.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all walk home together, their shadows long in the changing light. Írissë walks between Huan and Tyelkormo. Their brothers are up ahead, fingers interlaced, heads close together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I didn’t ruin their plans,” Tyelko reflects contritely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Írissë giggles. “You didn’t. Turgon says that lovebirds will perch anywhere and be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelko wrinkles his nose. “What’s a lovebird? It sounds like someone who really loves animals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Írissë says, and then grabs his hand and tugs on it. “C’mere. I’ll tell you what lovebirds are, okay? Come real close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelko does. He can feel her breath on his face. “What are you gonna do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This,” says Írissë, and gently bites his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stare at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Booboo-head,” Tyelko says, throwing an arm around Írissë’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Banana-face!” she shoots back, twining her arm around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hair smells like fish water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So does yours!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should be friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Best</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And from that day on, they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>